


Hingezogen

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: „Heute gibt es bloß Reste, Karl...“„Und aus denen mach ich fantastische Soljanka. Sag ihm er soll bleiben, Silke!“





	Hingezogen

„Schau wer zum Essen kommt, Schatz!“  
Karl zerrte mit viel Einsatz den Kommissar an der Hand in die Wohnung. Nein, am Hemdärmel zog er ihn.  
„Ich glaub, er möchte nicht.“ Silke hatte Thiel schon im Treppenhaus protestieren hören. Jetzt war der Arme scheinbar hin- und hergerissen, ob er in seinem Ärger über den aufdringlichen Professor einfach wieder davonziehen, oder aus Höflichkeit gegenüber dessen liebenswerter Partnerin bleiben sollte. „Frau Haller, keine Umstände, ich hab noch Pizza. Sagen -Sie- das mal Boerne?“  
„Tiefkühlpizza!,“ schnaubte sein Gegenüber abschätzig, „Die können Sie auch frühstücken. Bei uns gibt es heute Soljanka.“  
„Heute gibt es bloß Reste, Karl...“  
„Und aus denen mach ich fantastische Soljanka. Sag ihm er soll bleiben, Silke!“  
„Na ja, es sind ziemlich viele Reste – wir freuen uns wenn Sie mithelfen, Herr Thiel.“  
„Ich will Ihnen am Feierabend nicht noch zusätzlich Arbeit machen.“  
„Hab ich nicht, und Karl kocht gern für Drei.“  
Thiel gingen die Argumente aus, er blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen Rechtsmediziner.  
„Also beschlossen!,“ Karl schlug seinem Nachbarn gönnerhaft auf die Schulter, „Essen in ein paar Minuten, unterhaltet euch noch hübsch.“ Er zog ab in die Küche.

Thiel stand etwas betreten vor ihr im Wohnzimmer. Er war das erste Mal hier, seit sie Dame des Hauses in spe geworden war. Hatte sie die Einrichtung verändert? Nein, alles was er bemerkte waren jetzt mehr Topfpflanzen am Fenster. Oder Halt, da hing nun auch ein sehr buntes Bild neu an der Wand. Dem vielen Schwarz und Weiß und Chrom im Raum tat das ganz gut. „Franz Marc“ stand unter dem Kunstdruck. Hatte der nicht immer Pferde gemalt?  
Sie klopfte freundlich auf den freien Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa, und er folgte ihrer Einladung.  
„Kommen Sie noch oft in Ihre eigene Wohnung, Frau Haller?“  
„Viel seltener als ich es mir vornehme. Aber zwei-, dreimal die Woche sehe ich schon nach dem Rechten. Manchmal sind wir tatsächlich auch beide dort.“  
„Schon darüber nachgedacht völlig zusammenzuziehen?“  
„Ja, aber - schwierig. Eigentlich häng ich sehr an meinem alten Fleck. Da hab ich sogar Garten, davon kann ja hier keine Rede sein. Und die Möbel? Ich mag was ich mir alles zusammengesucht hab, aber er hält seine eigene Einrichtung natürlich auch für das Optimum. Wenn wir je versuchen das zusammenzulegen...,“ sie führte den Gedanken nicht weiter, senkte aber ihre Stimme ein wenig, als sie mit einem anderen fortfuhr, „Ich hab auch länger damit gerechnet, dass wir uns über kurz oder lang zerstreiten, und dann kann ich problemlos wieder zurück zu mir. Aber ... es passiert nicht. Wer hät's gedacht.“  
Tja, wer? Er blickte auf den Couchtisch - dort lagen zwei Stapel Reiseprospekte; mit denen hatte sie sich beschäftigt, als die Männer hereinkamen.  
„Jetzt wollen Sie erst mal zusammen in Urlaub?“  
„Falls wir uns eines Tages einig werden wohin...,“ grinste sie. Die beiden oberen Hefte auf dem linken Stoß hatten „Seychellen“ und „Tahiti“ im Titel. Auf den obersten Heften des rechten ging es um „Hurtigruten“ und „Zauberhaftes Baltikum“. Wer von den beiden hier größer träumte, lag wohl auf der Hand.  
„Nehmen Sie am besten einen Pfeil vom Dartbrett und werfen Sie ihn blind auf 'ne Weltkarte.“  
Das gefiel ihr: „Ha ha ha, guter Tipp. Wir schicken ihnen dann eine Karte aus Bielefeld.“ Etwas ernster ergänzte sie: „Es heißt ja immer, gemeinsamer Urlaub sei eine gute Feuerprobe für die Beziehung. Mal sehen, wie wir uns schlagen.“  
„Aus meiner Sicht hatten Sie mit ihm genug Feuerproben, bevor die Beziehung überhaupt los ging...“

Karl meldete sich akustisch aus der Küche zurück: „Silke, deck mal bitte für einen mehr und hol Wein!“  
„Dir wird nicht passen, welchen ich aussuche.“  
„Doch doch, ich vertrau dir.“

Als sie aufstand, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die ganze Karl-und-Silke Traulichkeit Thiel wohl eben einen Stich verpasst hatte. Wahrscheinlich musste er an die Zeit zurückdenken, in der auch er einmal eine Frau gehabt hatte, mit der er ähnlich geplaudert hatte. Schnell versuchte sie ihn abzulenken:  
“Ich fürchte zum Dessert wird der Gute eine Diskussion über die Brandstifter-Leiche wollen.“  
„War mir klar.“  
„Ich mach dann den Abwasch und lass die Herren unter sich.“  
Er lächelte trocken: „Sie haben doch eine Spülmaschine?“ Was sein Blick eigentlich sagte, war, dass er ihr Ablenkungsmanöver komplett durchschaut hatte. Ein wirklich guter Kommissar. „Bleiben Sie nur, Frau Haller. Sie müssen mir doch bei seinen ganzen abstrusen Ideen Rückendeckung geben."


End file.
